The Mistake of Leaving
by Believing is Seeing
Summary: Ichigo is leaving Rukia...but he is leaving more than just her...will he ever realize what he has done?...IchigoxRukia!...more later...and if someone can come up with a better title I will listen!
1. Secrets

**Hellow!!...So this is my first Bleach fic...I was getting ready to add some more today when the voices in my head said _"Whoa wait a minute...Shouldn't you make sure that people are going to like it before you have entire notebook filled with it?" _So here I am posting a short chapter because of those baka's...Anyways I hope that ya'll like it...It is Ichiruki...sorry to Ichihime people I just can not stand Orhime...I do not know why but I can not...So with much hope...here it is...**

**AN: Thoughts are bold and italic and not seperated from the text like actually dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...bring on the sake!!...**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Secrets_**

Ichigo stirred slightly and groaned as Rukia got out of bed. She froze and looked to make sure that Ichigo was still sleeping. Once he settled again, Rukia changed into a simple blue sundress, which she grabbed out of the closet. Rukia frowned as she gently laid a slip of paper on his nightstand. She kissed him on the forehead.

"I wish I could tell you the truth of were I have been going." Rukia said, her lips brushing Ichigo's forehead.

With one sad, look back Rukia opened the window and headed out. Ichigo awoke with a start a short while later. He scanned the room with wide, wild eyes. The note on his nightstand rustled as a slight breeze came through the open window. Ichigo picked the slip of paper up gingerly. It read,

'_Ichigo, I went to Soul Society. I will be back tonight._

_Love Rukia'_

_** That is the third time this week. I wonder what is going on. **_Ichigo suddenly recalled the dream he had earlier. _**This is giving me a real reason to leave. **_He got up slowly, grabbed some clothes out of the closet, and headed to the bathroom.

Yuzu ran to open the door to see who had come.

"Rukia-Chan, it is so nice to see you again!" Yuzu said, embracing Rukia.

"It is very nice to see you too." Rukia replied warmly. "Is your father in?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"Of course Rukia-Chan. Daddie said he was expecting you. He will see you shortly though, because he is with a patient right now." Yuzu replied with a small smile.

Rukia followed Yuzu into the house. Karin was in the kitchen on the phone. She mouthed that it was Ichigo. Rukia paled slightly. Isshin came out of the clinic. Yuzu went and told him that Karin was on the phone with Ichigo.

"Of course you can come over baka! It is still your house ya know. Ok, bye." Karin said rolling her eyes. Karin hung up. "Ichii-nii will be here in five minutes."

"Relax, Rukia-Chan, as long as you stay in the clinic part he will not see you." Isshin said to reassure Rukia.

Rukia nodded and followed him to one of the clinic rooms. She sat on the examination table. Isshin picked up Rukia's file before facing her. He read over the papers before looking up at her.

"Were my thoughts correct?"

**Sorry about the shortness...If ya'll like it the chapters will be longer...This one took up about a half of a fourth of a piece of notebook paper...Also if anyone knows why my double spacing doesn't transer with my document from microsoft word please enlighten me!...Until then Bai Bai!!**

**_-Believing is Seeing_**


	2. Answers

**Hello, I meant to update last night but I couldn't do much of anything because I didn't feel good and I almost passed out during English class...This chapter is quite a bit longer than the previous one...This one pretty much sets up the plot...some of it anyways...well not much left to say other than enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...not even the washing kind**

**AN: Ichigo's family knows all about Soul Society...**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Answers_**

_Recap_

_He read over the papers before looking up at her._

"_Were my thoughts correct?"_

Karin let Ichigo in.

"Hey," Karin greeted softly.

"Huh? Oh hey." Ichigo replied after a couple of seconds.

The two walked into the kitchen were Yuzu was sitting reading a magazine.

"What's wrong Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked as soon as Ichigo sat down.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Ichigo asked back.

"Hmm, lets see, I opened the door when YOU knocked and said hey and it took you a little bit to realize someone had answered the door and greeted you." Karin stated emphasizing the 'you'.

"Sorry it is just…" Ichigo started.

"Just what?" Yuzu asked closing her magazine.

"It's just Rukia has been to Soul Society a lot lately and I guess its because I haven't been seeing her and she won't tell me what's going on. It's really messing me up." Ichigo replied.

"Ichii-nii, she has to have a good reason for her visits." Karin said opening the magazine Yuzu was reading previously.

Ichigo bit his lip nervously.

"I don't know how much longer I can take it." Ichigo said weakly.

"Onii-Chan, don't say that!" Yuzu cried.

"Yeah Ichii-" Karin began.

She was cut off by a sob coming from the clinic. Isshin walked out.

"Yuzu can you come handle this? You're better with comforting." Isshin said to Yuzu.

"Of course Daddie!" Yuzu said getting up.

She walked over to Isshin and talked to him for a little bit before heading into the clinic. Isshin walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Ichigo.

"What's this I hear about your uncertainty in your relationship with Rukia?" Isshin asked in a dead serious tone.

"I…I'm just worried is all. She has been to Soul Society 3 times this week. I do not have even the slightest idea of what could be happening over there." Ichigo replied.

"Relax Ichigo. I am sure there is a logical reason for her frequent visits. You knew going into this that she would have to report to Soul Society." Isshin said.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo replied quietly.

Yuzu sat embracing a much calmer Rukia.

"There, there Rukia. It will be fine. Ichigo will be supportive." Yuzu said stroking Rukia's ebony hair.

"It's not Ichigo I'm worried about." Rukia stated.

"Your brother?" Yuzu questioned.

"Soul Society in general. There is no way of telling how they will react to this news. We are only 18, well Ichigo is, but I know nothing of raising a child! Not to mention that there is high chance that this child's spirit power will be as high if not higher than Ichigo's!" Rukia cried desperately yet keeping her voice to a minimum volume.

"Rukia-Chan everything will be fine, just be sure to tell Ichigo." Yuzu said with a little hesitation.

"Why wouldn't I tell him?" Rukia asked her anger rising slightly.

"I didn't say you weren't. I just want you to tell him as soon as possible." Yuzu pleaded.

Rukia looked at Yuzu not convinced there was not hidden meaning in her statement.

"Just please do that for me." Yuzu pleaded one more time.

"Ok, I will. I need to go to Soul Society first." Rukia said.

"Thank you." Yuzu said with a smile.

Karin walked in and gave Rukia a small smile.

"Ichigo went back home so you can come back in the house." Karin stated.

"Let's go. You should eat a good breakfast before you go to Soul Society!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"Alright I will stay, but only because you make such good food." Rukia said with a smile.

The three girls headed back into the kitchen. Yuzu immediately began preparing breakfast. Karin went and sat on the couch and started reading the newspaper.

"Do you need any help Yuzu?" Rukia asked.

"Sure you can make the eggs!" Yuzu replied pulling out a skillet for her.

Rukia got the eggs out of the fridge.

"Hey Rukia-nee, can you throw me a juice box?" Karin asked from her spot on the couch.

Rukia grabbed a juice box from the fridge and tossed it to Karin. She began preparing the eggs. A short while later the table was full of hot breakfast food. The girls and Isshin sat down and began eating.

"I heard what Ichigo said about me going to Soul Society." Rukia said softly.

"Oh, Rukia-Chan, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Yuzu said quickly.

"It's ok. He has every right to think that way." Rukia replied.

"I don't think that's why he is thinking that way." Karin said staring at Rukia.

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked.

"The way he told us that he felt Rukia is going to Soul Society too much. He did not seem to even be able to convince himself that it was for that reason." Karin stated.

"You don't think there is more to his thoughts than Soul Society?" Isshin questioned.

"Yeah, Rukia-nee do you know of anything that would make him think he should leave you?" Karin asked Rukia.

"Nothing comes to mind right now." Rukia said.

"Oh well, I wouldn't be too concerned because when he left he seemed back to normal again." Karin said shaking her head.

They finished eating and began cleaning up. Rukia began helping Yuzu with dishes.

"Rukia-Chan, you don't have to help with the dishes. Besides you should probably get going to Soul Society." Yuzu said.

"I want to…and I'm kinda stalling." Rukia said sheepishly.

"Well I guess this amount of dishes won't keep you too long." Yuzu said with a smile.

Before too long the dishes were clean and the kitchen was spotless. Rukia said her goodbye's before heading to Urahara's shop. Tessai opened the door upon her arrival and led her to the underground cavern. Urahara had the gate to Soul Society ready for her departure.

"Best of luck Kuchiki-San." Urahara said as Rukia walked through the gate.

Rukia closed her eyes to the brightness of the sun in Soul Society. When she opened them, Renji was in front of her.

"Hey Rukia, Taicho's in his office right now but he said to bring you right there." Renji said as she neared him.

They walked to the sixth division office. Rukia knocked and entered.

_"I have heard some interesting news from Earth."_

**Dun Dun Dun...I will update as soon as I can...just keep reviewing**

**Believing Is Seeing**


End file.
